


A Handful

by thegoldenkittenking (empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, the winter between season 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart/pseuds/thegoldenkittenking
Summary: Carol helps Daryl out of a compromising situation.





	A Handful

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hanging out in my one-shot folder for MONTHS now, and I figured I should post it.

Daryl has spent most of the night willing away his erection. Ever since the world went to shit he's been boner-free. Hard to think of fucking when you're running for your life. But today, of all days, he has a raging erection. Maybe it's because they're finally safe and (relatively) well-fed and the house they managed to find has a well and a gas-powered hot water heater. Or maybe it's because Carol is lying two feet away and smells kinda like she did before: clean and kinda like flowers. Whatever it is it's annoying as fuck. 

He realizes he's going to have to take care of it the old-fashioned way. There's not a lick of privacy anymore, but he still isn't keen on performing in front of the audience. He gives it a minute or two to make sure everyone is asleep until he undoes the buckle on his belt and unzips his pants. 

He strokes himself hard and fast, it just needs to be dealt with. He's halfway there until he hears movement and a soft gasp. His eyes fly open and he catches Carol staring at him. 

Fuck.

He panics and wonder if he could cover this up. His dick's out and it's pretty fucking obvious what he's doing. 

Daryl's still trying to come up with an explanation-- an anything-- when Carol scoots over to him and lays her head on his shoulder. He freezes instantly and becomes even more panicked. She reached out slowly and gently touches the very tip of him, gathering moisture into her palm. 

Has hand have fallen away and he loses all coherent thought when she begins to stroke him. 

"What're--"

"Shh." 

Her strokes are gentle and rhythmic as they go from base to tip. He has to be having some sort of fever dream. 

But the pleasure building in his abdomen is real. The white-hot heat that is slowly forming makes him realize that this is all too real. 

"Ya can-- ya can do it harder." He swallows thickly.

She doesn't say a damn word but tightens her grip and speeds up. The pleasure intensifies and he begins to thrust into her hand, helpless. 

He has a hand over his mouth as he tried to muffle his grunts. He's too far gone now, focused only on the feel of Carol's hand. 

It takes only half a dozen more strokes until his balls tighten and he comes. Carol slows her pace to see him through the aftershock, murmuring nonsense into his ear. 

He pants as she grabs his rag and wipes her hand off. She moves, as if to return to her bed roll, and he grabs her arm.

"Ya want me too..." He trails off, hoping she understands what he's trying to articulate. 

"Yes." It's breathless and Daryl's even more unsure of himself.

***

Carol has no idea what came over her. Maybe it's been too long or she's woken up one too many times aching and wet after dreaming of Daryl fucking her. Maybe she's completely lost her mind. But when she saw him trying to get himself off she just had to see. See if his skin was as soft as she imagined. (He was. And thick too. It created a delicious heat between her legs and she wanted nothing more than for him to take her right then and there.)

Carol never expected him to offer to get her off though. But she wants him too. Oh so badly.

So she tugs open her pants button and unzips her zipper and takes his hand and guides his hand to where she wants him. Her stomach quivers and prickles as his hand brushes against it. 

Daryl carefully quotes his fingers over her wet folds, as she wraps her hand around his wrist. It's more of a curious exploration than anything, seemingly no real destination. When he brushes her clit, she squirms against his hand trying to find more friction. He repeats the action, and she begins to weakly grind against his hand. It's torturous, the languid pace he sets. Every circle of his finger sends spark through her blood, and she can feel the orgasm building in her abdomen. 

She whimpers, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her. His fingers drift lower and slowly inserts one finger in her. She moans before she clamps her other hand over her mouth. They'll wake up the group and God knows what'll happen then. 

Daryl strokes her gently. Like he isn't quite sure what he's doing. Every stroke puts her closer to the edge. Daryl inserts another finger and picks up speed. Carol grinds against his hand, trying to find release. The palm of his hand presses against her clit and she comes. 

It spreads through her veins making her vision go white. Daryl sees her through it, stroking her until she nudges his hand away, over sensitive. 

Daryl's hand moves to her hip. It's sticky with her release. 

They're both quiet unsure on where they stand. They've irrevocably changed their relationship and the future is uncertain. She knows they should talk about it now, but she's beginning to fall asleep. Daryl pulls a blanket up around them as she drifts off.

They'll deal with it in the morning. Tonight, is for the present. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know


End file.
